2012-06-19 How To Secure a Date with...
Warren was not thrilled when he was told that he couldn't telecommute to the meeting in Metropolis. His father wanted him there, in person, despite knowing the discomfort it caused -- or maybe as a punishment for something. Either way, he made his way to Metropolis -his- way, changed, and managed to get to his meeting at LexCorp right on time. Now that the meeting is over, however, he wants nothing more than to get out of his suit jacket and head home. It isn't to be, alas, as one of the others from the meeting catches up with him and begins to engage in conversation just outside the building. While the Worthingtons aren't known for their inventive gadgets, they are still a force to be reckoned with in the Business world and the one speaking to him isn't ignorant of that fact. If Luthor can get investors, then it's better, isn't it? It's not his money and if something goes wrong, he's not necessarily the one who loses. On that stretch of street that houses Lexcorp and the Daily Planet, Lois Lane is walking with a cup of coffee in hand. She's stopped at a news stand and is purusing the rival papers when she spots the business man and the small entrouge that's stopped him. Her mind does a quick mental check: Worthington is New York based, Warren's appears to have just exitted Lexcorp Tower. A story is in the air. Without caring if the paper is rumpled, Lois sets the paper down on the counter top and makes her way over, looking to act as if she just happened to be walking this way... in the direction away from the Daily Planet. One hand brings her coffee to her lips while the other is rummaging into her purse to click on the digital voice recorder connected to her LiveScribe pen. (Best $400 ever!) The entourage seems to be trying to convince the younger Worthington to give them an answer now...today...this very moment, but he's deftly sidestepping and insisting that something of this magnatude must be presented to their Board. At one point he even mentions that their company is not LexCorp in that all of the decisions are made by the one at the 'top'. That seems to shut them up long enough for Warren to squeeze past them and hopefully avoid pursuit. He slows his saunter as he approaches the Daily Planet and the well-known reporter digging in her purse. Slowing, he offers, "There really isn't enough for any sort of story yet. And I apologize for being presumptuous if you were just searching for your lipstick." Lois smiles at Warren as he approaches her. Her own steps slow and in her purse she shuffles for that very familiar tube of the perfect shade of lipstick. She holds it up, applies a bit, then drops it back in her purse. "Apology accepted. It's an occupational hazard," she comments coyly, violet-grey eyes twinkling with a bit of mischief. She holds out a hand in something like a more formal greeting, "Lois Lane, Daily Planet. What brings you to Metropolis, Mr. Worthington, that isn't enough for a story yet?" Arching an eyebrow as the lipstick is indeed pulled out, Warren then takes the offered hand and gives it a firm shake. "I know who you are, Ms. Lane. I've seen your articles." He reads the other papers as well. "As for your question, businesses have meetings all the time. Sometimes it leads to grand things, sometimes it leads to nothing. It's far too early in our discussions for me to say, officially, that this meeting is leading to anything." That Warren Worthington III reads her articles, makes Lois smile as a faint bit of pride colors her cheeks. "Well, what would it take to have you give me the exlcusive if it does turn into something... interesting," she asks with a cheshire-grin. "It's a business deal, Ms. Lane," Warren points out with a smug sort of smirk, "You know how these things go. There's usually a clause in the contract about contacting the press or leaking information before any type of release. Besides, we haven't even decided if we're going to accept. There are a lot of questions and unlike many of the high muckey-mucks in that Board Room, I'm not authorized to make decisions on that grand of a scale without discussing it with -my- Board." Well, his father's, but it's much the same beast. Lane's mind latches on to that information, the smile staying warm on her face. "Yes. I'm sure, but I didn't ask for any information, just an exclusive with you when there's some information to be had," she points out, waggling a finger at him lightly. Of course, the fast that he mentioned a business deal, coupled with the fact that he has to go to his board makes it clear that Luthor wants something from Worthington. The big question is what. Lois switches to fact finding mode, mind making a checklist of the other deep wallets to check to see if this is something more than just Luthor looking for investment of something minor or something far larger. Given Luthor's rep, Lois plans to hedge her bets. Still smiling Lois seems to change the subject. "What is your company into again? It's slipped my mind..." "Seems to me you're essentially getting it, Ms. Lane," Warren points out. He crosses his arms at his chest and watches as she smiles and changes the subject, "Investments. Our company is into investments. That's all I have to say on the matter. If you would like to ask questions that are unrelated to the meeting I just attended, I may be more willing to answer them." Lois brings a hand to her chest, fingertips on her collar bones. One can almost hear the 'MOI?!' tone to the cant of her head and the smirk on her face. She ends up chuckling softly, waving that topic away, and turning to face stand at Warren's side. An invitation to walk with her or for her to walk with him? "So, aside from a busniess meeting, topic yet to be disclosed, what has you in Metropolis? Staying long enough to catch the night life?" Warren's eyebrows lift as she seems surprised. At the gesture to walk withher, he takes a moment before giving a nod and moving as she does, "Well, the meeting has me in Metropolis mostly. What sort of nightlife -is- there here? I always pretty much knew it to be the newspaper, Lexcorp..." he hesitates, "And that's about it." Lois laughs brightly, using the sound to cover the fact that she's not an expert with any sort of night life, but she's good at faking it. "Well, there's movies, and theatres, and night clubs...." She pauses, looking up at Warren. "What're you into?" "And is that going to go into the scathing biopic that you're already planning to do on me or are we 'off the record' now?" Warren's smirk doesn't fade, "Movies...I think I'll pass. I can see movies anywhere. Theaters...I live in New York. Night Clubs...what sort of night clubs would Metropolis have that Manhattan wouldn't?" Lois clicks her tongue at Warren. "Come on, now. I didn't peg -you- as a skirt-chasing playboy just becuase you're a rich kid that didn't grow up in Metropolis," she retorts, half winking at the billionaire at her side. "Hence it is completely unfair of you to think that a simple question like 'what are you into?' coming from me is the start of a wickedly revealing, utterly career destroying, character shattering expose." "Oh, isn't it?" Warren laughs, continuing the walk with the reporter, "So, shall I tell you that I'm into Roosterfights, Keg-parties, and My Little Pony? Is that enough for your expose?" He's obviously lying about all three. "Or would you rather hear that I'm interested in Jello-wrestling, Skydiving in the nude, and collecting miniature teacups?" Lois laughs at that, walking with Warren at her side. Which way are they walking? Doesn't matter. Alone time with a richboy means story material. She's already got the start of something juicy, if her search into Wayne and Stark bear up anything. "Depends. I could totally see you being a brony. Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy," Lois asks, winking. Angel smirks, "I have no idea what those are aside from seeing references to it on the internet, I'm afraid." So maybe it's the latter scenario? "Sorry to dash your hopes on that particular line of questioning. Besides, what good would it do unless Metropolis had the largest Pony museum?" "Well, it might," Lois counters coyly, a micheivous glint to her violet eyes. "And there's no way for you to know, unless you take me out and give me a more serious answer," she quips, turning her face away but keeping her eyes on Warren. "Take you..." now Warren really -is- surprised. "Is that a real request or are you going to use everything that's discussed in that character review that will come out tomorrow?" It actually seems to be a question asked in earnest this time. Lois winks again. It's fun watching rich boys squirm. "Mm... it depends on how late you keep me out, now doesn't it?" Lois stops, turns to Warren, puts her hands on her hips, and smirks. "Cut off is at 11pm," she informs him. "Which cut-off is that then? I keep you out past 11pm, you don't write that article?" A slow smile spreads across Warren's face even as he looks the reporter up and down, "I think I can manage that. You might want to change though. Pick you up at seven?" Someone give this billionaire a cookie! He can learn. Lois's smiles spreads, one brow waggling slightly. "Seven it is," she says, turning on her heel to head toward the Planet. Note: she didn't say WHERE. Sly monkey. He's a Worthington. He'll find out where she is. He might even send one limo to the Planet and one to her home...since he figures he'll probably catch her at one of those locations. Watching her go inside, Waren then takes out his cellphone to make a few calls. He'll need reservations, addresses...a change of clothing will probably be impossible. Drat. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs